


Possibility

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Amatu was a machine of ghosts.
Kudos: 1
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Possibility

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 17/I was here for a moment, then I was gone

Amatu was a machine of ghosts. Rondo Mina Sahaku would never deny that, though she would claim the ghosts to be unrestrained ambition, secrecy, misunderstanding... 

Amatu was a machine of ghosts. As she climbed into the cockpit, she felt them for just a moment. Her brother, always, with his voice echoing in her ear. Oh, what she would give for one more hour with him... 

Amatu was a machine of ghosts. The other was a young man she'd only heard stories about, his presence calm. Sometimes, Mina left music playing for him... 

Amatu was a machine of ghosts. 

And possibility.


End file.
